Illuminated displays can be a popular way of marketing or advertising. Traditionally, such illuminated displays may employ fluorescent lighting or other forms of light emitting bulbs or tubes as a light source.
More recently, it has become possible to generate light from a flat luminescent substrate in response to electrical stimulation of the substrate. This effect can be used to create an electroluminescent display. However, it is generally believed in the art that electroluminescent displays containing large electroluminescent segments are impractical and difficult to produce due to the unusually large amounts of power they require, with ever-reducing luminescent output.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing illuminated displays and/or methods for driving such displays, or to at least to provide a useful alternative thereto.